


30 Days OTP Challenge

by ThunderThor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderThor/pseuds/ThunderThor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 - Holding Hands. Their relationship is forbidden. Thor longs to hold Loki's hand in public like any regular couple. He decides to take a risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to post all of these, but I actually liked how some of them turned out.

It was risky to spend any significant length of time holding Loki's hand. When they were in public, Thor could only chance the quickest of caresses, proper displays of brotherly love, and nothing more. When they were alone, their hands were usually roaming and groping. Loki explored the rugged terrain that was Thor's burly chest, while Thor's palms wandered the gentle valleys and hills of Loki's back and rump. The aftermath of their affections left them lounging sleepily in each other's arms, hands and lips and limbs forgotten for the time being. 

That night, the amphitheater was darker than usual. The drama performed on the stage was gloomy and morbid, so the lanterns and torches were lowered accordingly to set the mood. Thor and Loki reclined languidly on the grass, resting amongst the lavish lawn pillows scattered thickly among the audience. All around Thor were couples snuggled together, hiding their faces in each other's necks during the more heart wrenching scenes. Thor gambled several pining glances at Loki, stretched out on his side and watching the play unfold with great attention. He looked so tempting, sprawled there on the pillows, absently tearing grass and leaves while he took in the performance with brimming eyes. Thor watched the pale hands work, shredding the foliage and dropping the pieces into a slowly growing pile. He wanted those hands. 

A crowded theater hardly seemed the place to risk holding Loki's hand, but as far as Thor could see, everyone in the audience was centered on the show, not the two Princes in their midst. Casually, Thor readjusted the pillows, creating a sort of barrier between him and Loki. Reaching his hand beneath the clutter of pillows, Thor snagged Loki's wrist and dragged it under. There, arms hidden from view, resting on the dimly lit lawn, and surrounded by his subjects, Thor held his lover's hand. He caught the amused expression on Loki's face, returning the grin when Loki squeezed back affectionately. They caressed each other's palms, twiddled their thumbs, and entwined their fingers until the performance ended. Thor reluctantly allowed Loki to pull his hand away and joined his brother and the others in applauding the actors and musicians. 

Most of the couples left holding hands, leaning against one another as they filed out of the amphitheater. Thor shared a forlorn smile with Loki. Together they returned to the castle with their hands firmly by their sides.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes a risky trip to Loki's room.

Now that Thor was clinging precariously to the castle walls with nothing but a long drop below him, he started to think this wasn’t one of his brightest ideas. From his balcony, Thor had seen the lights go on in Loki’s room. Climbing up trees and walls to reach forbidden loved ones was a classic expression of dedication, but most lovers, Thor now realized, did not live in the highest towers of Asgard.

From his viewpoint back on the balcony, Thor had traced out a fairly straightforward route to Loki’s room. Now that he was cheek to stone with the wall, he couldn’t see where to go next. Grabbing hold wherever he could, Thor shimmied his way up, down, and across the span between their chambers until he finally grasped the edge of Loki’s balcony. With aching fingers and scraped knees, Thor rolled ungracefully over the brim. He thought his noisy landing would have alerted Loki to his company, but as he lay there panting, there was no stir from within Loki’s chambers.

Relieved, Thor pushed himself up, straightened his tunic and brushed off his trousers before he parted the silken curtains and strut into the room. Loki looked up from his desk, eyes wide with surprise.

“Thor,” He greeted cautiously. “How long have you been here?” He demanded, narrowing his gaze.

“I just arrived, dear Loki,” Thor answered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I scaled the castle walls to be with you.” Loki’s brows creased in disbelief.

“Surely you jest?” He said, unsure, then he grimaced in understanding. “Did you come from your balcony? Tell me you did not risk your life just for a dramatic entrance, you dolt!” He stood quickly, knocking his chair back and striding to peer over the balcony, looking for ropes or something that might have aided Thor’s journey. Thor crossed his arms and followed, smiling with satisfaction. This was the reaction he sought. Engaging in risky behavior to be with his bro  
ther was how Thor expressed his love. 

“Finding you here was worth the risk,” he muttered, wrapping his arms around Loki as the younger god still searched for some cheat or trick.

“You are mad,” Loki muttered back, leaning into Thor’s chest and shaking his head. “You could have used the doors, you ox. What if you had fallen?”

“Ha! I would never. Do you really think so low of my abilities?” Thor teased, resting his chin comfortably on top of Loki’s head as they gazed out over the lights of the city.

“I have nursed enough of your wounds and broken bones to have cause for concern,” Loki shot back. “Perhaps you have head damage as well. This was a foolish venture.” Thor could feel his lover getting huffy, and lowered his lips just below Loki’s ear to distract him. Kissing and nuzzling until Loki relented, Thor was finally able to hold him in peace.

Having already spent himself in Loki that morning, Thor was content to cuddle and survey the lights below. The view from their towers at night was still breathtaking, even after all these centuries. Eventually Thor pulled Loki to one of the lounge chairs, tucking him securely under his arm as they gazed up at the stars. It was one of Thor’s favorite ways to spend their nights.

Loki was forever trying to teach Thor their constellations and star names, but Thor’s eyes always drifted back to his lover’s face. Loki was lovely when he lectured. Doing his best to prove himself a worthy student, Thor pointed out those shapes he could remember, guessing at a few. Loki seemed pleased enough. They talked lightly of the day’s events, caressing one another’s arms and rubbing their limbs together. Laying entangled and exchanging occasional kisses, Thor and Loki embraced beneath the wheeling stars overhead. 

It was late when Thor finally carried a sleeping Loki to his bed, gently pulling off his boots and pulling the covers around him with a goodnight kiss. Shutting the door softly behind him, Thor strode down the hall, this time taking the easy route between their chambers. The handle resisted his weight, and Thor dropped his forehead against the door, only then remembering he’d locked it from the inside.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spares Thor's pride.

This was getting ridiculous. Although Thor had intended to let his brother win most games, they were 15 rounds in and Loki was slaughtering him. The fire crackled merrily in the hearth while Thor scowled down at the board fixed between them, checking and rechecking his options.

He understood the rules of the elvish board game well enough. Basic strategy, most of it, but somehow Loki always managed to outwit him. Thor was now entirely convinced that Loki's heart had never been into conquering Midgard. Or winning board games does not equate to successfully invading worlds, Thor thought crossly. He did not like being made to feel stupid.  
Loki did not boast when he won, but Thor might have preferred that. The bored expression on Loki's face as he reset the pieces was slowly chipping away at Thor's composure. If his brother noticed the increasing tension in Thor, he made no show of it.

"I am weary of this game. You cheat." Thor grumbled. Loki looked amused.

"The game mechanics are simple, Thor. There is no need to cheat." He moved one of his pieces. To his great dismay, Thor saw he was defeated once again. Grinding his teeth, the thunder god caught Loki's gaze and held it.

"Your move," Loki prompted. Thor reached out and flipped the board over, scattering the marble figurines across the floor.

"There's my move." He sat back and crossed his arms defiantly as Loki tisked and shook his head. Thor braced himself as Loki moved to close the distance between them, straddling him in the oversized chair and kissing around his ear. Thor acknowledged none of it, refusing to be soothed. Finally, Loki pulled away just enough to give Thor's nose a gentle prod with his own.

"You were right," he whispered. Thor grunted.

"Right about what?" He asked, denying Loki any eye contact.

"I was cheating." Loki confessed. Thor's eyebrows raised, and a smile cracked through the stony expression he tried to maintain. "The board is enchanted," Loki continued, fingering the v of Thor's tunic.

"I might have known," Thor replied, dropping his moody barrier. There was little conversation after that, the two lovers holding and adoring one another in front of the dwindling fire.

When Thor left, Loki made his way around the room, retrieving the scattered game pieces. Once they were collected, Loki arraigned them in their proper place on the simple, non-enchanted board.


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor sneaks Loki off for some alone time. Mild smut at the end.

Thor drank hard with his friends that evening; or rather, he pretended to. To his credit (and Loki's amusement), Thor managed a fair performance of himself in a drunken state. As the night wore on, the thunder god grew progressively louder, slammed his cup down with increasing disregard, and belted out terrible songs with his arms about his fellows. Thor urged them on with song and game, refilling their flagons himself if no servant was near enough to do it quickly. 

Overall, Thor was quite pleased with himself. On the morrow, he would take his brother and escape the palace for a few days. Eager to spend some time with Loki that did not involve hiding out in their rooms and maintaining their distance in public, Thor planned the getaway carefully. There was noting suspicious about the two Princes leaving the city for a hunt, but it was troublesome to sneak away without Thor's friends inviting themselves along. In one festive evening, Thor ensured that his friends were satisfied of his company and they would sleep away the next morning, allowing Thor and Loki plenty of time to depart unnoticed. 

Loki, for the sake of being Loki, begged Thor many times to drug their drunks, or allow him to cast a spell that would confine the warriors to their beds for a time, but Thor could not oblige his lover's tricks in good conscience. He could not make his friends endure Loki's magiks just to indulge in his own pleasures. 

"Anyway," he argued, "my plan will raise far less suspicion." Loki ceased his scheming after that. 

The next morning, Thor could not resist a quick romp with Loki before they gathered their gear and took to the halls. Torches still illuminated the shadowy corridors as the two Princes, dressed in the style of commoners and sheltering their faces in hooded cloaks, made their way outside. The sparring yard, usually hosting at least a few early risers looking to catch a workout, was silent and empty. The horses in the stable nickered at the disturbance as Thor and Loki saddled their steeds. 

If he were indeed seeking a hunt, Thor would have taken Aere, a fiery stallion in his prime. No other horse on Asgard could match his speed and agility. Thor had succeeded in finally capturing elusive beats and acquiring their pelts with Aere's help. But, since the trip was to be leisurely, Thor saddled Danda instead. The sweet mare was a good deal older, but still strong and steady. She nuzzled Thor affectionately as he greeted her, unlike Loki's irritable stallion, who took several nips at Loki's hair and shoulders for interrupting his sleep.

Leading Danda from her stall, Thor paused to watch Loki wrestle the saddle onto Onega.  
"Loki," Thor laughed, "Would you rather take Danda instead?" Onega bared his teeth in Thor's direction and took another nip at Loki's rear. "That's not yours to bite," Thor scolded, taking the stallion by the reins and running a soothing hand along the velvety nose. 

Loki massaged his butt tenderly. "That's going to leave a welt," he hissed. Thor tied Onega to a post and knelt by Loki, shimmying his trousers down just enough to see the red outline of the horse's teeth. 

"There there, it's not so bad." Crouching in the sweet smelling hay, Thor traced his tongue over the indention in Loki's skin, sucking gently and delivering one lingering kiss. He ran his hand along Loki's lower spine and fingered the dip between his butt cheeks, the tip of Loki's crack peaking seductively out of his pants. 

"All better," Thor announced, smacking Loki's ass before he pulled the waistline back up. Loki was flushed red when Thor stood and landed a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. 

"We mustn't dawdle," Thor lectured. "Can you manage your horse or shall I?"

Danda clopped along the stone roads cheerfully, nostrils flaring as they broke through the city and into the fields. A few lingering wisps of early morning fog hovered idly in the shadows of the gentle knolls. The Princes turned off the main roads as soon as possible, and four hours later left behind stone and cobble roads for grassy trails. Highland cows raised their massive horned heads from their grazing to peer through thick tufts of hair at the pair of Aesir trotting by. 

The sun marked noon by the time Thor and Loki stopped to rest. They dismounted and led their horses off the road, guiding the steeds to a small creek and unloading their packs beneath a cluster of trees. 

"I hate horses," Loki scowled, pulling back his hood and massaging his legs. Thor grinned at him. Loki did not spend as much time on horses as he did. His muscles were not used to it.

"I prefer you ride me anyway," Thor winked, pulling out a small bundle from his pack and tossing an apple to Loki. "The feast of kings," He announced, passing Loki a block of cheese, bread, and a fistful of grapes. Thor settled down next to him and leaned back against the tree, tearing a hunk of break apart with his teeth. Their horses fed freely in the grass, working their way along the babbling creek. The Princes were quiet as they ate, famished by the long ride. The gloomy mooing of the cattle soon lulled Thor into a half sleep. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until he felt Loki shift. 

"Rest your eyes a while," Loki said, guiding Thor's head down to his lap. Thor kissed his thighs and nuzzled his face into Loki's pants, breathing in the scent of him. Loki's hand smoothed Thor's golden locks away from his face, caressing his temple until Thor felt into a light sleep. 

He awoke forty minutes later when Danda nudged him with her nose. Thor gave her mane a ruffle and sat up, stretching gingerly. Loki too was roused, blinking his eyes sleepily and wincing at the crick in his neck. Reaching out, Thor took Loki's slender neck in his massive palm and massaged gently until Loki smiled, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck and kissing him soundly on the lips. 

"Come, Loki mine." Thor pulled Loki to his feet. "We've a ways to journey yet." He loaded his pack into Danda while Loki whistled repeatedly for Onega. The stallion glanced his way several times, but dropped his head back to graze with a barely perceivable flick of his tail. Thor pulled himself onto Danda's back, laughing as Loki threatened and cursed his steed. Thor kicked his mare into a gallop, splashing through the shallow stream and cantering up the hill to Onega. Snatching the reins, Thor led the grumbling animal back to Loki. 

"Miserable creature," Loki snarled, preparing to mount. Leaning down, Thor swept his arm out, catching Loki under the shoulders and pulling him up into his lap. Loki cried out at being swung through the air, leaning back against Thor with a huff of relief once he was secure. 

"Did you just squeal, Loki mine?" Thor teased, amazed at catching Loki off guard. 

"It wasn't a squeal!" Loki denied quickly, glaring into the distance indignantly. 

"That was a squeal if I ever heard one." Thor laughed. "Let us go quickly, before the farmers come looking for whatever beast is slaughtering their sows." That earned Thor an elbow between the ribs, but both Princes were smiling.

Thor loved being out in the country, and he loved even more the freedom to hold Loki close to him. They passed a few farmers and a party of dwarves, their royal standing unrecognized, garbed as they were. No one would guess them as sons of Odin with their simple tunics and cloaks, their hair swept back in casual ponytails, and their very un-brotherly manner towards one another. 

Loki's bouncing on the saddle soon resulted in a considerable tent in Thor's breeches. "I'm going to stop and have you in one of these fields," he growled. 

"Patience, dear Thor," Loki replied. "It would be cruel to subject the cattle's eyes to our wild rutting, especially when they have no bulls of their own to satisfy them. 

"Are you calling me your bull?" Thor asked with a grin.

"I suppose I am. You certainly mate like one," Loki glowered playfully.

"That would make you my hefer," Thor added thoughtfully. Loki jabbed him in the ribs again, and Thor moaned his pain into the crook of Loki's neck for the next quarter mile. 

The next five hours saw the mild knolls evolve into steep hills, and those hills into grassy cliffs. It was early evening when they arrived at their destination. Thor could hear the waterfall long before he saw it. Danda turned a wide corner and the source of the roaring finally revealed itself. The sun was peeking over the top of the falls, bouncing its rays off the tumbling spouts of clear country water. Thor smiled at the expression of serenity on Loki's face. The falls had always been his favorite place to spend summers as a child. The brothers knew the nooks and crannies of the area well. 

Thor swung off Danda, pulling Loki down into his arms after him. Loki fussed at being carried towards the water, unable to forget the many times Thor had pushed him in as younglings. 

"Loki, we are grown men, I am not going to toss you into the river. Now, stop squalling." Loki stopped squirming, but his cautious grip around Thor's neck did not loosen. A few careful leaps brought the pair to a large outcrop, and they settled down onto the rock. Pulling off their boots and rolling up their pants, the lovers dangled their feet in the white foam of the thundering water. 

With little more than an hour of daylight left, Thor left Loki to enjoy the sun's rays and the massage of the waterfall against his calves to collect firewood. Once the first flames danced into life and the fire took to the thick logs, Thor turned back to the river. Loki stood on the outcrop, naked as the day he was born. He smiled at Thor and stretched in the evening light, allowing the slack jawed god a good look before he fell backward into the water. He resurfaced a good ways downstream, catching his breath and floating on his back in a bay of water mostly sheltered from the current. 

Thor was already stripping his own garments off as he closed the distance between them, leaving a trail of clothes between the fire and river. He splashed into the water and tried to catch Loki in his arms, but his lover ducked and dodged his advances, smiling wickedly the whole time. Thor lunged at him again, but was thwarted with a splash to the face. By the time he cleared his vision, Loki was out of the river and taunting Thor from the shore. 

"Oh you are in trouble," Thor growled, launching himself from the water and chasing Loki down. Loki was skilled at keeping boulders and trees between them, and always seemed to know which direction Thor would advance from. Thor finally managed to end the game by leaping across the rock between them instead of skirting around. He grabbed at Loki hungrily, his blood pumping with adrenaline from the chase.

"Now I have you," He rasped into Loki's ear, gathering his prize and carrying him bodily to the fire. Thor pushed him down into the grass and immediately raised Loki's knees over his shoulders. He received little mercy that night, and Loki cried out and bit Thor's shoulder as he let his lover have his way with him.


	5. Day 5 - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Kissing

Thor took pleasure in controlling their kisses. It was not a conscious action, and he might've gone the rest of his life unaware of it if Loki did not comment.

"You are a greedy kisser," came the observation. Thor was taken aback.

"How so?" 

"Your hands. When you kiss me, your hands are gripping my neck, cupping my face, or twisted in my hair. You restrain me and take what you want." Even as Loki described these things, Thor's hands were indeed wrapped around his head. Thor acknowledged the truth of it with a little "humph" of interest. 

"Are you complaining?"

"No."


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Thor rapped his knuckles on his brother's door and entered without waiting for an invitation. Loki and a maid stood on opposite sides of the large canopy bed, both busy in exchanging the Prince's seasonal summer garb with autumn appropriate apparel. 

"You may leave," Thor said with a stern expression. "I would have words with my brother." The maid bounced a quick curtsey and saw herself from the chambers.

"And what have I done?" Loki inquired, still centered on packing away his clothes. 

"Naught." Thor beamed. "I just thought I should not always look so pleased with you." The two shared a smile, and Thor absently reached out to continue the maid's work. His folding was less than neat, but the clothes would be cared for before they were reintroduced to Loki's closet next year anyway.

"You are tiny," Thor noted, curling his lip in bemusement as he held up a simple shirt. 

"I am normal," Loki countered, looking up. "You are huge." He dropped the tunic in his hands with an annoyed hiss as Thor yanked off his own shirt and began struggling into Loki's. "You will ruin it!" he complained, watching Thor's giant head battle through the tight collar.

"Mercy!" Thor cried from inside the cloth. "Surely this is a woman's blouse!" The blond head popped through, bewildered and red faced. Loki surveyed the loss of one item with relative poise, but when Thor reached for a tunic to pull over his brawny chest Loki tried to wrestle it away from him. "Peace, brother!" Thor laughed, holding Loki at arm's length. "I will suck my belly in!"

Loki covered his face with his hands as he watched Thor squirm into an uncoordinated outfit. 

"Do I look majestic and mysterious?" Thor asked, hobbling over to a mirror and wincing in horror. 

"Utterly majestic," Loki agreed. "Like some beast that quickly needs to be brought down."  
Thor tried to laugh, but the constriction around his chest and belly only allowed a small wheeze. 

"Pity," he said. "You look adorable in my clothes." Loki shrugged innocently. He knew he was incredibly endearing when he lounged about in Thor's oversized attire. Sliding the lock on his door closed with a brief gust of magic, Loki stripped his robe and trousers off and dropped them to the floor. He took up Thor's discarded shirt, turning his back to his suddenly quiet brother and donning the cloth. The hem of the shirt barely shaded Loki's rear from Thor's sight. Shimmying out of his underclothes, Loki bent over to retrieve it, effectively exposing himself and grinning at the soft growl behind him.


End file.
